Regret
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: Rouge and Shadow had been on bad terms lately, though both regret the fight. But will a couple of friends help them get back together? Shadouge in later chapters. This my first fic, so constructive criticism is gladly welcomed. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**ChaoticMistress: Hi everybody! As you see this is my first fan-fiction story. So please no flames, but constructive criticism is gladly welcomed. Also this fic contains Shadouge, if you dislike the couple but decide to stay. Then please don't flame me for supporting the couple. By the way the rating may change, but for now it will stay as K+. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters within the story, and belong to their rightful owners! Plus if I did, I would be one rich teen!**

**Now on to the story!**

Prologue

...

_It had been a simple day really, in fact everyone was having a rather good day. Except maybe for a certain bat..._

...

(Flashback)

"_Shadow! Would you stop and tell me what's wrong!" the ivory bat demanded in a annoyed tone as she showed great difficulty. As she pursued the 'The Ultimate Life form' to answer her question, but her efforts were in vain._

"_Hmph. And why should I?" Replied the male hedgehog, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the fellow GUN agent. " Plus it's not like you would **ever **understand!" He said as visible signs of frustration emerged on his features._

"_And why is that..." Rouge replied narrowing **her **eyes too, her aquamarine eyes iced over as she gave the ebony, red stripped hedgehog a glare. For a egotistic, anthropomorphic, 50 year old, immortal hedgehog who couldn't get over the fact that his best friend died 50 years ago. Was acting quite childish for his age._

"_Why would **you** out of all of the people **care**!" shouted Shadow as he snarled at the white huntress baring his teeth. His eyes turned into thin slits as his gaze, was threatening her. If the jewel theif had done more to provoke him._

"_**BECAUSE I CAN!**" the GUN agent shouted at the top of her lungs, and her eyes were on the verge of breaking out a huge flood. "Why can't you see that I care for you...!" the tears that were threatening to break out. Were now pouring out of her eyes like miniture rivers, as her mascara was starting run._

"_Rouge..." Shadow was taken aback from her sudden outburst. Yeah he was angry but he never meant to make her cry. And was actually ashamed for making his alley act like this right now. Heck she was the closest thing to being considered a friend besides Omega. The hedgehog had tried to say more but was cut off by Rouge._

"_You know what forget about it...!" the she-bat yelled back at him. Her eyes completely covered by wet salty moisture, which were streaming out of her eyes. Cutting off Shadow's next words before he could utter any. The simple words he wanted to say._

_'I'm sorry...'_

(Flash back ends)

She sighed that had been more than 3 weeks ago. Since Shadow and her last spoke, and had regretted ever lashing out at him that way. And would do anything to get her friend back, since he was the only one she could relay on. The only one who knew she wasn't the kind of girl, who just used her looks to get what she wanted. But the _real _her...

The woman, who had feelings, and looked for men not for their money. But for ones who loved her not out of sheer lust. But who loved her for who she was and stick with her through thick and thin. And admired men who worked their way to win a young woman's heart, and envied those lucky women who won their hearts.

And in truth she had _never _had a real boyfriend. Most of her '_boyfriends'_ lasted less then a week. The lucky ones lasted a couple of days longer. But all of them went for her looks never for her heart...

_Except maybe Shadow..._


	2. Chapter 1: Sorry and Regretful

**ChaoticMistress: Thank you so much guys who have reviewed this story! And I guess some of you guys see that the rating has changed, if you did heres the next chapter! If you didn't..well you still get to read anyway! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, all Sonic characters belong to their rightful owners. **

Sorry and Regretful

...

_Somewhere a black hedgehog, wasn't having a great day either. But will a couple of his friends, help change his mind otherwise?..._

_..._

There stood a lone hedgehog, scanning the horizons. As his arms were placed on his chest, and stood there pondering why he just _**had**_ to make things worse, and what he _**should**_ have done instead. But couldn't think of any solutions except maybe... '_No... I can't possibly...maybe...' _he shook his head in dismay and disbelief at the the mere thought of it. He couldn't and wouldn't.'_Me __**and **__her? No that would be impossible! We're just allies nothing more! But... it's not that she isn't attractive...' _Shadow had mentally slapped himself at the ridiculous thoughts and ideas. No Rouge was diffidently not ugly, but it was wrong to think of the bat more than friends.

_'Or was it?...'_

As the black hedgehog was still in deep thought. A incredibly high pitched scream was heard in the distance miles away. Whilst a blue blur was seen running faster than the speed of light, while avoiding a pink love crazed fan girl. Who was called by the name Amy Rose."What the..?"the anti-hero had barely enough time to react to the situation, and soon found a bedraggled azure hero. Who looked paranoid, his eyes were darting back and forth. The teenage hero eyes were unable to stay focus due to his extreme fear of the rose hedgehog.

"**SHADOW! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!11(one)1!**" The blue hedgehog pleaded for his life. As huge amounts of sweat were forming, and slid down the side of Sonic's head.

"And _why_ should I?" the GUN agent asked while narrowing his eyes looking Sonic in the eye.

"Ummm...because I could help you..?" the poor excuse of a hedgehog replied, giving a nervous smile to Shadow.

"**SONICKU!11(one)!11!**" Shouted a rather annoyed pink hedgehog, as she was a lit in flames. _Literally. _However her emerald eyes were covered in ice, as she gave the death glare to kill any other fan girl who was in love with _her _Sonic. A run for their money or in some cases even their life..."Sonic I swear! If you _even _think of leaving me again I'll-!" She shouted glaring at Sonic, but her eyes soon fell on Shadow. And quickly stopped and gave him a friendly smile completely forgetting what she was about to say.

"Oh hey Shadow!" She said with a innocent smile, funny how a moment ago she was threatening Sonic. While covered in merciless murderous flames, was now smiling like a sweet angel. _How ironic. _"So how have you and Rouge been?" She said curios on how her 'friend' was doing. "Yeah. So what have you two been _doing_, when we weren't looking? _Nudge nudge, wink wink_!" The 16 year old hedgehog, said with a sly smirk plastered on his face. As he gave the anti-hero an equally sly wink. Receiving a gasp from the pink hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Amy said as her face got redder by the second. Looking at Sonic in pure disbelief from his behaviour. "What, you gotta admit. There _**has**_ to be something between those two! I mean why else does Shadow treat her so nicely." Sonic said with a huge toothy grin. "But...!" Amy still flustered had managed to say loud enough to be heard by the two males. "But Sonic! Him-her!-how!" The young female stammered.

"Well let's ask Shadow than."

"..." "Shadow...?" The young hero asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "..." The ebony hedgehog had remained silent during the entire talk. "Umm..buddy?" Sonic looking at his alley with his face filled with worry. But just as he was about to ask again, he was cut off by Shadow. Shadow took a deep breath before deciding to tell them what had happened between him and Rouge. This could and would take awhile...

"Me and Rouge had a fight earlier..."

...

_3 hours later within a cafe..._

_..._

(Shadow's P.O.V)

"**3 WEEKS AGO!**" Amy shouted a bit _too _loudly, "You **GOT** to apologize to her _now_!" the rose hedgehog said in a demanding tone. "Amy..." Sonic whispered to Amy, as a small crowd formed. Realizing this the young girl, quickly shut her mouth, as soon as the group dispersed the trio continued to talk. In a more silent tone, so that no more people would eavesdrop.

"Shadow, I may not know much about girls. But I do know that if you don't go back to her, you will later regret it." The azure hedgehog looked at the black male, whilst he kept his face serious. A little to serious if you asked me, it had _almost_ convinced Shadow, but than again we're talking about _the_ same idiotic idiot here. That was one big pathetic bedraggled mess. Pleading help for his dear life in front of him, while he was on the brink of a mental breakdown, had _actually_ sounded smart. "Well I guess you're right... for **once** _faker_."

...

**ChaoticMistress: Thank you for reading! And please leave a review! :)**


End file.
